Victor
Victor is the current leader of Adya. He is Ivan's older brother and is married to Wilnar. Personality Victor is mostly quiet. He prefers for others to speak instead of him and then if he needs to correct anything he will. He is not afraid of a challenging missions but would rather sit in Adya going over records and doing book work or documentation than fighting. In friendly company he is often found laughing and he is extremely protective over them. Appearance Victor has short dark hair that barely brushes over his ears. He is 5'9 and tautly built. Normally he has a brooding expression but once talked to it quickly fades away. He only wears his armor when on a mission and prefers to wear a regular shirt and pants with ankle boots while around Adya or Arx. Story Victor and his brother, Ivan, were both born inside of Adya by their mother her name it and their father his name is. Their father constantly took on dangerous missions and eventually got him killed while Victor was 4, because of this, the current leader at the time, ____, began to help mother raise her two children. Neither of the boys remembered much of their father since he was away the majority of the time that he was alive. (mother) frequently took her children outside the walls of Arx insisting that they get an ample amount of space to run around and get messy but once Victor turned 6, and Ivan 4, they began to train instead of play. Victor adored the idea of holding a sword and shield but as much as he tried he was never able to handle both at the same time, because of this leader guy have him a two handed wooden sword to practice with. When Ivan and Victor were allowed to travel outside the city's walls they now trained on each other, often getting into fights over who won on their way home. This continued for several years until Victor was 13 and his mother was unofficially killed by Leto. When he was told what happened he constantly knocked on the opposing guild's door demanding an answer and each time he was either ignored or his claims were denied. Eventually Victor calmed down and realized that he should care for his brother during the rough time and so he did. The two spend much more time together and fought with dude to be sent on their initiation mission together, though they were denied it. At 16 Victor became a full member of Adya and began to take on solo missions. He went on his own for 3 missions and then Ivan insisted on tagging along on him to make sure that his brother was safe. Victor allowed it and for a while the only time the two did not complete a mission together was Ivan's initiate mission. Whenever Victor was not on a missions, dude began to teach him strategies and tactics for war. Victor devoured the knowledge and began to go on missions less and less, much to Ivan's disappointment. Ivan began to take on missions with other Adya members and grew particularly close to random chick name until they had a falling out causing Victor to accompany his brother more. When he turned 23 dude retired from the position of leader and passed it down to Victor, to which very few people had complaints over. Victor declined the role for a few weeks despite being urged into it by almost all the other members and it took Ivan to tell him that he should just do it and so he stepped up to the role and has been leading for the past 8 years. Sometime during his leadership Wilnar and Lilyn wandered inside and then he and Wilnar got married like 1 year ago-ish (very recently). Relationships Ivan : The two are extremely close and even though they have aged, they still preform minor jokes and pranks on other guild members. When Lilyn passed away due to an error in one of Victor's plan, he avoided his brother for several weeks and the two even fought when they eventually ran into each other. Wilnar helped the two forgive each other and now they are back to their usual brotherly trouble. Wilnar : When Wilnar first showed up to Adya, Victor looked particularly close into him to see if he could really be an asset to the group. When Aristo took over Adya member's body and fought Wilnar himself to see how a blind man could fight, Victor instantly approved him for the guild after Aristo's satisfaction over him. Victor would travel with Wilnar to continue to see him fight and eventually the two, with the help of Lilyn, developed their romantic relationship and got wed. Lilyn : Victor and Lilyn would drink together and poke jokes about their brothers to the other. They had a very strong platonic relationship and when Lilyn died on a mission with Victor he blamed himself completely. He often visits the flower bed that Lilyn's ashes were spread around but he still hasn't forgiven himself for her death. Rineron : Victor would humor the man when he would ask how Wilnar and Lilyn were fairing inside of the guild but as he developed a relationship with Wilnar, Victor started to become fearful when in his presence. Victor was pulled aside by Rineron and was asked why he was scared of him now but once Victor stammered out that he wished for Rin's permission to marry Wilnar the Fae laughed loudly and granted it. Esiel : There is much respect towards Esiel from Victor being as how he grew up with her in control of the Ghost Hand and was never malice towards himself of Adya. He accepts the fact that Esiel is technically his mother-in-law but he will only ever see her as a fellow leader. Trivia *Victor still dislikes Leto but is civil during guild meetings. *On his 20th birthday, Ivan offered to get him a prostitute but he politely declined the offer. Category:All Category:Adya Category:Humans